An Oath To Keep
by Bob The Dam Burrito
Summary: "He- hey, wise girl. It will be alright. I got you. As long as we're together right?" His vision was starting to go black, but he had to finish this. He felt her nod against his chest. "As long as we're together, seaweed brain." "I swear everything will be alright as long as we are together. I swear it on the Styx." The seven fight against Gaea with losses. Oneshot! Very sad.


**Hey, fanpeople! It is I, with my monthly oneshot! I thought of this while listening to ****_wait For Me _****by Theory of a Deadman. You should listen to it. It is really good. This one is really sad, so have a box of tissues on hand! Enjoy! Please review! **

The seven demigods stood in a line, watching the army of monsters charging up the original Mount Olympus. They were all scared, but had brave faces on. Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead. Jason rubbed Piper's back. Frank held Hazel's hand. Leo looked straight ahead, thinking of Calypso. The horde drew closer, pulling the teenagers out of their daydreams. They exchanged nods and small, nervous smiles. Finally, it was time.

The seven charged, hacking and slashing at everything that moved. The gods fought vigorously next to the demigods, for once not boasting of their status. On the battlefield, they were all equals. The army of monsters never seemed to die. As one died, another popped up somewhere. They were getting overwhelmed when there was a large flash. Hundreds of demigods, Greek and Roman alike, joined in on the fight, successfully helping the seven destroy the monsters.

As the demigods continued the fight, the seven and the gods started spitting off to fight the giants. Piper and Venus fought together, as did all of the seven and their parents. Percy and Annabeth, though, went to Gaea. They fought together like they had for years, fighting like one. Percy would attack, while Annabeth would sneak behind and attack. Combinations and moves worked seamlessly between them. Gaea was becoming weaker and weaker, the powerful demigods harming her faster than the earth could heal her.

They were completely focused on killing Gaea, not noticing the battle around them. They didn't notice Leo torch Khione, or Jason and Zeus kill Porphryion. They watched as Poseidon Stabbed Gaea, putting her back to sleep. Annabeth and Percy hugged, out of breath. They kissed, only to be pulled away from each other by Polybotes. He laughed manically, pleased to catch the two off guard. "You may have been able to defeat my mother, but you forgot about me! Say goodbye, puny demigods." And with that, he stabbed each of them with his trident.

They gasped as it entered their chests, puncturing major organs. Polybotes laughed, watching them crawl towards each other. The two finally pulled themselves to each other, cuddling like everything was alright. Percy stroked her hair, kissing her. She kissed back, saying so much with just one kiss. Percy smiled, ignoring the pain. "He- hey, wise girl. It will be alright. I got you. As long as we're together right?" His vision was starting to go black, but he had to finish this. He felt her nod against his chest. "As long as we're together, seaweed brain."

"I swear everything will be alright as long as we are together. I swear it on the Styx." They each shed a few tears over their now impossible future. Percy smiled against her neck, knowing he was taking his last breaths. "I love you so much, Annabeth. Remember that." She repeated his words. As they felt their souls lifting from their bodies, they saw the other seven and gods kill Polybotes, ending his endless, merciless laughter.

The seven walked up to the two demigods huddled on the ground in a pool of blood together. Annabeth had red blood staining her hair and chest. Percy had it everywhere. Poseidon and Athena rushed forward to their children, all happiness from the battle lost. They looked into their respective child's lifeless eyes, as the wounds in their chest's still seeping blood. They were shocked. _How could some of the most powerful demigods ever born die like this?_ They thought. They looked back at the group of onlookers and shook their heads. Tears were shed. The seven cried over the loss of some of their closes friends. The Olympians cried over the loss of great heroes.

After a while, they all teleported to Olympus, including both camps. They invited those closest to Percy and Annabeth into the throne room. That included what was left of the seven, Thalia, the Stoll brothers, Tyson, Reyna, Sally, Chiron, Frederick, and Malcolm. They all looked confused as to why they were there. Thalia stepped forward. "Where are Percy and Annabeth…" She noticed the two bodies in the center of the throne room. She walked forward cautiously, unsure of her steps. When she got to the bodies, she knelt down next to them and stared. She looked at her best friend and her cousin that was always more of a brother. She let a few tears out, not caring. She didn't realize it, but she was sobbing, crying out for her family.

They let her grieve, upset themselves. Sally joined Thalia, crying over their bodies. Everyone else stood a few feet behind them, crying out for their lost comrade, friend, and brother. Chiron cried like he never had before. They were his favorite, always more like his own children than his students. Apollo came in and cleared his throat. All of the red-eyed people looked at him. Even his usual smile was gone. "I think you should watch this." He smiled sadly as he pulled up an Iris message. They watched Percy and Annabeth fight Gaea, succeed, and get stabbed by Polybotes. They watched as they cuddled together as death came to claim them both. They heard their conversation, his promise. Then it ended all over again.

They all cried over their lost comrade, friend, son, and brother. All of them were too upset to speak. All except Leo. He sniffled, wiping the tears away. "That was the last part of the prophecy. _An oath to keep with a final breath._ Percy swore to her that they would always be together. Even as death came to claim them, they clung together, making each other feel good. An oath, a promise that was kept until his very last breath. All of them knew that even now he was watching over Annabeth. That oath would last forever and always, though life and death. For eternity. Their love would be eternal, and would last forever and always. Forever and always.

**So, how was it? Use the conveniently placed box below to tell me! Review! I hope you like it! **

**-Bob **


End file.
